On a Ranch in Montana
by jasmineice
Summary: Why did Tommy really leave? Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Be proud, I'm actually gonna update this story at the rate its going on the other site.

This is different than anything I've written, and I hope it gets good response. My friends have liked it so far. BE SURE TO REVIEW so i know if you like it to

thank you and enjoy

**SUMMARY:**

There's a ranch in Montana. A place full of stories, secrets, whispers from the dead. It calls to those who have something to live for. To those who have something to die for. To those who have secrets in their pasts that could destroy those closest to them. It offers protection for the innocent. But protection comes at a price.

Why did Tommy really leave?

* * *

_The walls close in around me, the air grows thin, I can't breathe, I can't move, I can't see. My heart is beating in my ears, pounding it's final beats. I see her face, I hear her voice. It's begging me to hold on. I can't. I failed. I let her down. I'm sorry...I'm sorry..._

I sit bolt upright in bed, a cold sweat covering my body. It was just a dream, just another stupid dream. I always see her in my dreams. I miss her. I curse everyday I can't be with her. I curse this hell I've been condemned to.

The mirror over my dresser cracks as though someone hurled a rock at it. My blood runs cold. I get up, the floorboards creaking beneath my feet as I slowly walk towards the mirror.

The glass is cracking in a spider-web pattern away from a pivot point in the center. There's no sign of a rock or anything else that could have shattered the mirror. The crack grows, making patterns up to the edge of the glass and back down again. I watch, mesmerized, as my own split, unblinking reflection stares back at me. He smiles. I rub my eyes, thinking that I must be imagining things, but when I open them again he's still there, smiling a wicked smile.

_creak_

I spin around. There's no one there. Great, now I'm hearing things.

_buzz_

I hear the mirror buzzing. It's not my imagination. I whirl back around to face it.

"Amber!" I call. "Amber get in here quick!"

It's nearly 3o'clock in the morning, but still my call is answered within moments. The door opens and a girl of 16 walks in, hair and eyes dark as the night, skin the color of chocolate and the demeanor of someone with a deep, dark secret. I see her eyes rest on my bare torso as she walks to join me by the dresser, and then move up to my eyes, inquiring with a look why I need her at this hour. I gesture towards the mirror and her eyes grow wide.

The shards of glass have rearranged themselves. Now formed within the mirrors frame is the silhouette of a face, the face of a girl. The girl who haunts my dreams. The glass reflects her features, her eyes, hair, skin, her smile. No, not her smile. My smile. I concentrate harder on the glass and realize my reflection is still there, less prominent than hers, but there none the less. My face has faded a bit, but my smile is as plain as day beneath her cherry red lips. Amber has gone pale.

"Do you know what it means?" I ask. She nods.

"It's happened before. Just before..." Her voice chokes as she shakes off the memory. "It's a sign. Do you know this girl?"

"Yes," I answer softly, my eyes burning her image to my memory. "Yes, I know her."

"You love her?" Amber asks. I nod.

"Yes, I love her."

"Her soul is connected to yours, as is her fate. She'll be drawn to you," Amber sighs and a tear slides down her cheek. "Pray for her, Tommy. Pray she doesn't find you." With that she turns and walks out of the room, leaving me staring into the face of my past. I reach out to touch the glass, and a shock runs through my body. I fall to the ground, feel my head strike something hard, and everything goes black.

* * *

review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Toronto- **

It's been 4 months, 3 weeks, 6 days, 22 hours 53 minutes and 36 seconds since he left. 37, 38, 39...

I'm halfway through my junior album, working with Kwest as my producer. Don't get me wrong, I love Kwest, but he's not _Him_. I want _Him_ back, but I know better than to believe that will ever actually happen. Happy endings are only real in fairy tales and lifetime movies, and my life is neither.

I still remember that day clear in my mind. The cold look in his eyes as he told me he'd never come back. The screech of the tires as they tore away and left me screaming in the middle of the street. The smell of car exhaust as it enveloped me, it's bitter smell taunting me to the fact I had just lost the most important person in my life.

Now here I am, 4 months, 3 weeks, 6 days, 22 hours, 55 minutes and 19 seconds later. I'm sitting on my bed with an acoustic on my lap and a notebook lying open in front of me, trying to focus all my energy on _Him_. Kwest says I write my best stuff when_ He's _my inspiration. The problem is, I can barely remember what used to inspire me. The smell of his cologne is a distant memory. The way his hair always looked soft and silky even after being styled to death has receded to the farthest corners of my mind. Of course, I remember that these things used to make me happy, but I can no longer picture them. There was a time that when I closed my eyes I could almost feel his presence beside me. But that presence has faded away. The only thing I still remember clearly is his smile. That cocky, arrogant, make-me-weak-at-the-knees smile is still there every time I close my eyes. Like the final bit of the chesire cat that just refuses to fade away.

God I miss that smile.

At first, the idea of life without Tommy was enough to make me want to puke. The amount of tequila I ingested in Barrie may also have had something to do with that particular feeling, but I think it was mostly the fear. I had never walked on my own. Even when I hated Tommy, he was still there, guiding me every step of the way. Going on without him was the most terrifying challenge I had ever faced.

But, it turns out, I'm stronger than I give myself credit for. I didn't want to just chin up and push forward, but I was more than capable of doing just that. And eventually I did. There's still one thing, however, that eats away at me in the most silent, dark and lonely recesses of my mind.

Why?

Why did he leave? Why was he never coming back? Darius had done a little detective work, and discovered that less than two hours after he left, Tom Quincy crossed the border into the United States of America. He told border patrol he was visiting family in Montana for an indefinite amount of time. There is no way in hell Tommy left me to have some happy little family reunion with the people he ran away from as a teenager. There has to be more to the story.

One way or another, I will find out.

xXx

"Hey Kwest, can we talk?" I ask anxiously the next morning as I fall into the seat next to him. He raises an eyebrow at me. I can't blame him. I didn't sleep at all last night, my makeup is smudged, my hair is a mess, I'm out of breath from running to work (my car wouldn't start, the asshole) and I am wearing jeans with an over-sized button-down shirt that used to be my dads. If I didn't know better I would think I had a long, rough night (the good kind of course) and bolted to work from my lover's house. I'm sure that's what Kwest is thinking. It takes all I have in me not to smack that curious look right off his face.

"Sure," he says, slowly turning his chair to face me completely. "What's up?"

"I need to see him Kwest," I say desperately. "I need to talk to him, I need to tell him that I'm falling apart without him, I need him to come home." I'm now on the brink of crying, fan-fucking-tastic. That wasn't part of the plan. I'm supposed to be keeping my cool.

For a minute he just sits there, eyeing me carefully, trying to figure out what brought on this sudden outburst. Finally he draws a long breath and speaks.

"Jude," he says softly. Great, the soft voice. That means that he isn't going to be any god damn help. "I don't know where he is. Even if I did...if he wanted to see you, he would've been in contact by now. You need to just let go."

"Not until I have some answers!" I shoot back angrily. "I want to know who the fuck he thinks he is to do this to us. Not me, _us_. If memory serves he left you, _his best friend_, without so much as a fucking goodbye. At least he extended _me _that courtesy!"

Kwest's eyes go dark. Oookay, maybe I was a little harsh, but I'm sick of everyone treating me like some kind of victim. He hurt a lot of people when he left. Just because I'm the only one who cares enough to wonder why doesn't mean he was any more of a bastard to me than to them.

"You're right," Kwest says slowly. He's struggling to keep his tone even, that means I must have hit a nerve. Whoops. "He didn't say goodbye to me. He didn't tell me what was going on, and I haven't heard from him sense. That hurts, but Jude, I've known Tommy a long time. Sooner or later, he always comes back."

"It's going to be sooner this time," I decide. I quickly rise to my feet and head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kwest calls after me. I don't stop, don't slow my pace at all. I just throw a quick response over my shoulder as I walk out

"Montana."

* * *

leave me some love  



	3. Chapter 3

i knooow people are confused and im sorry for that, things will be explained in time. for now just be confused, it makes things more interesting. remember this IS a supernatural based story so no Tommy is not off his rocker and yes creepy and unnerving things will happen in the future. just stay tuned. sorry for the delay in updating i kiiiiiiiinda forgot i was posting on here coughslooks around innocently

* * *

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is Amber, dipping a washcloth into a bowl. She gives me a small smile and pats the cool cloth around my face, neck and chest and neck. I close my eyes gratefully as I feel my body relax. She sighs and re-wets the cloth.

"You should know better by now than to mess with things you do not understand," she scolds. Well, I believe it's her intention to scold. She seems more relieved than anything, and I realize I'm probably lucky to have woken up at all.

"I thought...maybe...I could touch her, feel her again..." My already weak voice cracks as warm tears fill my eyes. Amber nods understandingly and runs the cloth down my chest again.

"I don't know what kind of energy the mirror zapped you with, but my mother says it probably had the same power as 10,000 volts of electricity. You've been having convulsions for hours, it's a miracle your not dead."

I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head. "I won't die, not yet."

"The fates want to make you suffer for your sins," Amber tells me with a solemn expression. "You love this girl, her suffering will be your ultimate downfall."

"She hasn't sinned," I argue. "She has nothing to draw her to this place. She has no reason to suffer."

Amber brushes her hand across my cheek in an oddly maternal fashion and shakes her head. "Tommy, she loves you. Love is a power that magic cannot touch. Her innocence won't divert her path. She's doomed."

Her hand is trembling as she brings the cloth back to my skin. I close mine over it. She freezes and looks at me. I can see images of her past flash behind her eyes, I can see her heart slowly fall to pieces. The door creaks open and her eyes dart away from me, towards the figure of a small girl standing and staring at us.

"Nikki!" She exclaims, running to the girl and scooping her up in her arms. "What are you doing out of bed? Where's Abuela?"

Nikki blinks at her blankly and then snaps her focus to me. I force a small smile. I remember the day I arrived here, that little girl crying for her mommy, her grandmother watching me as I knelt down to comfort her. I don't know why I feel so drawn to these three women, but I feel like it's my duty to protect them. Maybe it's because of how much they've protected me.

"I'm here," said another voice from the doorway. It was an older woman this time. Her rightful name is Arielle, but I've come to call her Abuela, just like Amber and Nikki.

"She's supposed to be resting," Amber snaps angrily. Abuela shakes her head.

"You think she can rest any easier than you do? Amber this is your daughter, you need to be there when she needs you."

"She will never truly need me," Amber hisses at her mother. She kisses the top of Nikki's head and sets her down before returning to my side and picking up the washcloth again. "Right now this is where I'm needed."

"Eres su madre!" Abuela yells in her thick Mexican accent. Amber glares at her.

"Soy su asesina," she answers coolly. Without another word she gets up and walks out of the room. Abuela rubs the bridge of her nose and picks up a very scared looking Nikki.

"I'm sorry son," she tells me as she consoles the girl. "She blames herself, you know, for everything." I nod. "But, enough of this nonsense. We are always so negative around here."

"The lingering scent of death tends to put a damper on optimism," I point out. Abuela waves me off.

"Nonsense, we all die sooner or later. If we went around being depressed about it, we'd waste our lives. Now tell me, how are you feeling?"

"Better," I answer truthfully.

"I saw the mirror, after you touched it. It was glowing. Her face was shining through the glass, as though desperate to break free...She is very pretty."

"Yea," I smile. "Very pretty." The glowing mirror doesn't get to her but she's interested in the fact I have some taste in the women I choose. Typical.

"When she comes, we will protect her. She'll be ok."

"You don't know Jude," I say quietly. "She won't do as she's told, she won't be easy to protect."

Abuela nods and smiles warmly. "We will try."

xXx

It's dark, I know it's late, but I wake up anyway. I hear what sounds suspiciously like sobs coming from the next room. Amber's room. I quietly climb out of bed.

I knock lightly on her door. From beyond the door I can hear footsteps shuffling and hushed swears as Amber makes herself decent. The door creaks open and I see her tan, tear-stained face in the dim midnight light.

"What do you want?" she asks, a little more sharply than necessary.

"I thought I heard someone crying," I explain, ignoring her tone. "I wanted to make sure you and Nikki were alright."

"Nikki's down the hall with my mom," Amber mutters. "She 'missed her Abuela'. And I'm perfectly alright so you can just go back to bed. Sorry for waking you."

"Do you wanna talk?" I ask. She hesitates for a moment and then shakes her head. I can tell she's lying. I open the door wider, and when she doesn't object I walk into her room.

I've never actually been in Amber's room before. She's been here a lot longer than me, so I guess I was expecting something a little personalized, but her room looks just like every other room here. The only thing different is a framed photo of her, Nikki, and Nikki's father, which is currently lying face up on the bed. It must be why she was crying. I walk over and pick it up.

"This is Edmund?" I ask. Amber nods.

"The anniversary of his death is coming up."

"Oh," I place the picture down gently, like its a sacred relic threatening to fall apart at any moment. "I'm sorry."

"I still feel his presence. Mom says his spirit stays with me and Nikki. I believe her. I can see him in Nikki's eyes," she reaches up and touches the necklace that always hangs around her neck. "I miss him."

"Tell me about him," I say, taking a seat on the bed. Amber smiles and sits down next to me.

"He was black, thats why my dad liked him. My dad was black to, he said if I married a black man the genetics would shift in his favor. Mom liked his eyes, he had very kind eyes."

"Why did you like him?" I ask. I can tell she's enjoying the conversation.

"He made me feel like I could do anything. He made me feel special. Sexy, even. I was only 14 when I got pregnant...but he made it seem like it would be ok. He told me we would raise our baby together. I think he would've kept that promise if he could've."

"How did he die?"

Amber freezes at this question. She clears her throat and hastily rises to her feet.

"We shouldn't talk about this anymore."

"Amber, I didn't mean to spook you-"

"It's not you," she assures me quickly. "It's just..." Her eyes roam the walls, she seems unsteady on her feet. I help her back to the bed and she buries her face in her hands.

"It was this place," she murmurs. "He didn't belong here. I didn't either, not really. My mother did, and I was so young...I had to come along. Edmund wouldn't let me leave without him."

"So what happened?"

"I assume you've realized by now supernatural forces are at work here?" she asks coolly. I nod. It's a hard thing not to pick up on. "Every blue moon, a life is claimed."

"A blue moon...when there's two full moons in the same month?" I ask. She nods.

"My husband was a sacrifice. He was innocent, his hands were clean. The next blue moon comes in a month. On that full moon, innocent blood will be spilled."

"Are you...uh...innocent?" Amber nods.

"Me and my daughter both. You're safe. I don't know what you've done, but if you were innocent you wouldn't be here."

I nod. "So either you are Nikki...you're going to die in a month?"

"One of us, or possibly...Tommy, if Jude finds you here-"

"No," I cut her off. Jude can't be in danger.

"You said yourself she hasn't sinned. If Jude finds you before the blue moon, she could be taken as the next sacrifice."

"I don't believe you." I state simply.

"You think I could make this shit up?" she asks. "You think I want my daughter to be the next to die? I couldn't protect Edmund, I will protect her."

I nod understandingly. "Amber...do you know why we're here? What these...forces, want with us?"

"No," she answers. "I don't know my mother's sin and I don't know yours. I don't know what you did powerful enough to make your soul obsolete. I don't know how you can repent. But as you've been told, if you don't escape, you will die here."

"I won't die here, and neither will you. Neither will Nikki. We will figure this out," I close my hand over hers. "Together."

Amber looks down at our hands and I can see the gears turning in her head. She looks so fragile, like the slightest breeze could break her to pieces. I watch as she takes a deep steadying breath and brings her eyes back up to mine. Her gaze is fierce and I find myself getting lost in within the swimming pools of chocolate that are her eyes. Our faces are getting closer, drawn together by some invisible force. Her eyes close. She's only an inch away. I turn my head.

"This is a bad idea," I whisper.

"Tommy," she whispers back. "I've been alone, for so long. You left Jude behind. We aren't doing anything wrong."

I look into her eyes again. That same stare sucks me in. She's moving back towards me.

"Don't fight it," she whispers, and I don't. Her soft, warm lips brush against mine and I feel my reserve fall away. I'd almost forgotten what a woman's touch felt like. I tighten my grip on her hand as she pushes harder against my lips. Her free hand comes up and runs through my hair as her tongue seeks entrance into my mouth. We're completely lost in each other, yet both our hearts belong elsewhere. Her heart resides with the dead, mine resides with the living. But, for now, we just hang on to what's right in front of us, instead of to our pasts.

* * *


End file.
